The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0038’.
‘VEAZ0038’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized inflorescences, dark velvet purple flowers, medium green, undivided leaves, and a trailing plant habit.
‘VEAZ0038’ originated from an open pollination made in July 2012 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘M0645-1’, having a deep purple flower color, and a semi-upright plant habit.
The male parent of ‘VEAZ0038’ is an unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘2144-3’, having a violet-purple flower color, huge flowers and a trailing plant habit.
The resulting seed was sown in February 2013 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands and ‘VEAZ0038’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2013.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0038’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2013 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.